The Viper's Favorite Demon's
by AngelEyes2012
Summary: This Is The Story Of How Kane and The Undertaker became The Vipers Favorite Demon's. Sorry for the now so good Summary. This story will have violence in it and Mentions of Rape and This is a Slash Story as Well so If you don't Like those then don't read ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it's taking some time to update this.

I own no Character's in this story.

* * *

The Viper's Favorite Demon's

It had been a regular Monday night Raw Super show so which meant both rosters were in town, The show had ended a few hours ago and most of them had ended up at a local club to blow off steam and to catch up with friends from the other show. But not Glen Jacobs the man the WWE universe knew as Kane who was out walking the halls of the hotel he had walked around ever since he had made it back, some would ask what he would be doing out at this time at night, but they don't they know better to bother him when he's walking because they know it's more than likely because he couldn't sleep. As he made the corner he ran into some people who kept walking thinking it was the fear of having to face him he kept walking he walked a little more and decided that it was time to head back to the room Since walking wasn't getting him no where. He turned and started back around the corner toward the elevator when something caught he's eye toward the end of the hall it looked like someone had left their bags outside their rooms and hadn't bothered to bring them in he thought to his self. He turned once again and headed back to the elevator, he pushed the button and stood and waiting for it to arrive, as he stood there he couldn't help but think about the people who past him in the hall and the object at the end of the hall.

As he stood waiting for the elevator he started to have a nagging feeling that what had taken place just a few minutes ago wasn't right, the elevator arrived and the doors opened with Glen still having that feeling that something wasn't right, this feeling he was feeling he blamed on the man who was back in he's room waiting on him, the man who made him have feelings, The doors started to Close and he put his hand up to stop them and stepped out. He made the same walk as he did a few moments ago he rounded the corner and could see down that hall that the object was still there just like before. As he got farther down the hall he could tell that it wasn't bags or anything else that he had thought it was, he started to make out the shape of a person. With it realized that it was a person he picked up the pace and started to walk a little faster. He figured the person was more than likely drunk and passed out in front of their room, so he thought that he would knock on the door and help whoever answered it get the person in.

As he got to the person he realized that something was wrong he didn't smell the alcohol that you should have been able to smell and the man's clothes looked like they had been put back on him in a hurry. he got down on one knee to roll the man over, Glen who hadn't paid attention to any other thing about the man couldn't help but gasp when he realized that there before him in the hall way was none other than Randy Orton who had been severely beaten. As Glen stood up still looking down at Randy every thing started to make sense why the 2 people hadn't stopped to say sorry for running into him, as he stood there thinking a moan escaped Randy and made Glen come back to reality. He looked down to see that Randy had his one good eye-opening looking back at him. Randy started to get up but was met with Glen's hand pushing him back down. Easy Randy stay still you don't need to move Glen said. Randy could hear the concern in the man's voice but it didn't matter, he tried to get back up again, gotta get to Evan's room so he can help Randy told Glen by this time Glen had let him get to his hands and knees. He started to try to stand only to have a wave of dizziness come over him, Glen realizing what was happening reached out and caught Randy before he went face first into the floor.

Randy couldn't help but whimper when Glen's hands made contact with he's ribs, Glen just help me stand up Randy said in pain, Glen who wasn't for sure if that was the best idea helped Randy to his feet, Randy put his back against the wall and closed his eyes as another wave of dizziness came over him. Glen who was still a few feet from Randy started to take in the man's injuries he already could see the black eye forming under the blood from the gash above his eye and could see the bruises on Randy's chin as well, his gaze went lower down and landed on Randy's neck he could see how red it was, he looked back up to meet the one good eye of Randy's, Randy who the hell did this to you? Randy who stood taken aback by someone actually caring still couldn't help but put venom in his response Why the hell do you care Glen when I realized it was you I figured you had come to finish me off but don't mind me Glen, Randy said as he started to move a little down the hall. I'll be going on to Evan's room as he squeezed his eyes tight to fight off another wave of dizziness.

Glen couldn't help but let the Kane side come out. Randy he growled and stepped toward the man, I'm not here to finish whatever this is off that happened I came back to help, with that said Randy stopped and opened his eye and looked at Glen there in the hall way light Glen could make out tears forming in it. to help me Randy asked Shocked, Glen only nodded his head yes Randy not one for having people see him cry squeezed his eyes shut again. Since your here to help can you do something for me Randy asked looking back at Glen. Yes of course Glen said stepping closer to Randy, please don't scare Evan too badly and with that said Randy started to Collapse to the floor, Glen who had been close enough to him caught him before his head hit the floor, he rolled randy onto his back and looked down, I promise you Randy I won't scare him, but he will tell me who did this.

Glen slowly picked the unconscious man up off the floor and started back down the hall, but it wasn't to find Evan's room no it was to take him to upstairs to his room, he knew the man upstairs wouldn't like it but he would just have to live with it. he rounded the corner and hit the elevator button again and stood and waited with all the thoughts running through his head. The door opened and Glen stepped in to take the short ride up to the next floor. As he got out of the elevator and rounded the corner he could have sworn he saw the people who had run into him go into a door down at the end of the hall, He told himself that he could investigate that later, but now he knew Randy needed some medical attention. He finally made it to his door and realized he was going to have to knock to be let in. He stood there and gave a kick to the door with his foot, and hoped the man on the other side was still awake.

He stood there for a moment to listen for any movement on the other side of the door, _Come on Mark be awake_ Glen thought to his self. He didn't have to wait long for that answer the door swung open and there stood Mark Calaway the man the WWE universe knew as The Undertaker. Mark took one look at Glen and looked down and seen Randy in his arms. Glen how much trouble are you gonna be in this time? Glen couldn't help but laugh at little Gee thanks I make a mistake that one time when we were in Vegas and now you think every time I'm trying to help someone who i'm causing trouble, you're gonna have to learn to start listening to me instead of jumping to conclusions Mark. Well you can't blame me for that can you Glen, Mark asked? I guess not but if you would be so kind and move aside to let me in I'll show you why I've got him.

No Glen you're not bringing him in here Mark said, Glen couldn't help but let his angry and shock show, you mean to tell me after all the preaching you gave me about helping other's when they need it, you're gonna stand there and say no. Come on Glen his more than likely Drunk so just take him down to the end of the hall and come back to bed. This made Glen's blood boil, Mark I love you with all my heart but no I'm not going to do it, Get mad at me if you want but if I can't bring Randy in that room I aint coming in there either. Glen enough with the games put him down and get in here now I mean it. Glen stood there and just looked at Mark, fine if you won't let me bring him in there and put him down I'll put him down out here, and with that said Glen gently laid Randy down on the floor and stepped back, Mark couldn't help but gasp when he seen the state that Randy was in. See Mark now why I couldn't leave him Glen said. As soon as I saw him in the condition I knew I couldn't walk away and let him try to make it To Bourne's room.

Mark looked up and Glen What do you mean Make it to Bourne's room? How did you know where he was going? I talked to him Mark before he passed out he said he was on his way to bourne's room to get help and that's when he passed out. You talked to him Glen and didn't even bother to ask him who did this? Glen couldn't help but laugh a little sorry for being more worried about him he said pointing down and keeping him from face planting the floor instead of asking him who did this, But I think Bourne know's and I think this isn't the first time. Mark nodded his head in agreement. So can I bring him in now? Glen asked. You might as well you're not going to stop until you do, with that Mark stepped out-of-the-way and let them into the room. Glen placed Randy down on the extra bed. Glen then turned to Mark and said that he was headed to Evan's room to talk to him, go ahead and see what you can find out I'll call Kevin and see if he can come and fix him up.

Mark waited until Glen left to call Kevin he knew the younger man would be angry for being woken up at this hour but he knew he would come, the phone rang twice before the man answered the other end, I swear Mark you better be almost dead for waken me up this early if not you'll wish you were. Mark couldn't help but laugh Easy Kevin I'm fine but a need a favor I need you to come to my room at the hotel, wait what's wrong Glen isn't hurt is he the man said sounding a little uneasy, no-no me and Glen are fine but we have a friend here that's in bad shape and we need you to look at him, Kevin set there in silent taking everything Mark had just said, Mark realizing the younger man was silent still spoke in a voice that Kevin had never heard, Kevin he needs you to look at him his in bad shape and his been beat pretty bad, with that said the man spoke up I'm on my way Mark I'll be there in 15 minutes, if your friend was to wake up keep him still. Mark thanked the younger man and hung up.

_Meanwhile outside Evan Bourne's room_

Glen couldn't help but stand there and stare at the door he knew he had to do this, he took a breath and knocked and stood hoping the younger man hadn't went to sleep, He didn't have to wait for the answer long as he heard the sound of running feet, he braced himself for the reaction he knew he was going to receive, Randy Thank the lord... Evan stopped mid sentence realizing that it wasn't Randy but every one's nightmare Glen. All poor Evan could do was yelp and slam the door. Before Glen had the chance to say anything, Well that went better than what I thought it would Glen said out loud, he raised his hand and knocked again to only receive a go away from the younger man inside, Come on Evan I've gotta talk to you it's important, No Evan said through the door the last time you told me that I ended up in the hospital remember? Glen couldn't help but chuckle how can I forget it and I said I was sorry, come on Evan open the door I really do need to talk to you it's important. Can't you talk to someone else I'm still waiting on Randy, Glen rubbed the back of his neck Dang it Evan it's about Randy, They both stood there in silence until the sound of a lock being turned sounded. Evan opened the door to peak out Wh... Wh... What about Randy?

Glen could tell the younger man was scared but he knew he had to talk to him to help Randy, I found him in the hall a little while ago he was on his way here, he was beaten pretty bad Evan I need you to open the door and talk to me about who did this I know you know who it is, so please Evan open the door and let me in so we don't have to talk where everybody can hear us. How do I know your telling the truth Evan said, Glen knew he had to stay calm or he'd never get anywhere with the younger man, Evan he was on his was here when I found him in the hall way he was busted up bad and when he came to long enough to talk to me he said he was coming here, you wanna know what Evan forget it I'm going back to my room, I'm starting to think you want Randy to get hurt so he has to come to you for help. With that said Glen turned and walked away leaving Evan no other option but to call out after the older man. Glen Wait! Glen stopped and turned around Yes Evan what is it i've got places to go and people to see. Come in and I'll tell you what you need to know.

_Back in Mark and Glen's room_

Mark set in the chair near the bed wondering where Kevin was and was starting to worry about the younger man on the bed as well who had moaned off and on ever since Glen had left, Come on Kevin where are you? Mark thought he stood up once more and walked over to the bed to check Randy who had started a moaning spell again, as he turned toward his chair to set back down a knock came at the door he knew the way the knock had sounded it was Kevin, he made his way over to the door and had it open before the younger man could knock for a 2nd time. Hello Mark How are you the younger man said with a smile, Mark couldn't help but growl it's about time you got here, the younger man laughed and walked in, now where's the friend of yours he said turning toward Mark, well if you had stayed facing the other way you would have seen him, as if it was his cue Randy started to moan again and Kevin jerked his head around and his eyes landed on Randy, oh dear Mark I just seen this poor man yesterday when you guys arrived in town. He said with a pale look on his face, Mark turned the man around What do you mean you saw him yesterday? Kevin swallowed hard him and 2 other gentlemen came to the ER they said it had been work related and he said the same as well but I can tell by looking at him now that it wasn't, Did you get the names of the two that were with him?

Kevin looked at Mark like he had lost his best friend I'm sorry Mark I didn't they hardly said anything but only when that young man was asked about what happen. If you seen them again would you know that it was them, yes of course but know excuse me I need to do what you called me here for he said as he started toward the bed with his bag, I can tell you right off that this time he defended himself, Why would you say that? Kevin gentle held Randy's hand up this wasn't there yesterday when I saw him. Mark came closer to look at the hand that Kevin had held up and wondered why he hadn't noticed it before now, Kevin who had kept about his business turned to his friend, Care to tell me the story of how he ended up here in the first place, It's a long one Doc and I would rather not tell it now Mark nodded toward the bed how bad is he? I'll be honest I'm not sure but I should be able to tell you more once I'm finished with him. Why don't you go into the other room and watch t.v. or something. As Mark turned to walk away Randy started to moan again, Kevin couldn't help but chuckle I guess your staying here my dear friend seems doesn't want you to leave. Mark walked back toward the bed with and eye brow raised and Kevin chuckled I think it's because he know's your voice and know's you're not going to hurt him.

_Inside Evan's room_

Evan let the door close after letting Glen in and then turned to the older man you said this was about Randy, I found him earlier tonight down at the end of the hall way on his way here he said he was coming to you for help, but I'm guessing the two people who ran me over in the hall way stopped him from getting here. Evan went pale hearing that information come from Glen's mouth. I came here to let you know that Randy was safe and to ask you who those two men were out there in the hall way. Evan couldn't help but let the tears fall, Do you know how many times I've tried to get him to leave those two, Do you really Glen? I've lost count of how many times that he's came to me beaten , but he won't listen to me he says he loves them too much, I've told him if that was love then they wouldn't hit him by this time Evan was crying his eyes out I'm tired of seeing my best friend get hurt by those two jerks that say they love him, Glen stood up and walked over to Evan and got down on one knee in front of him. Come on Evan who is it?

Evan starts to shake his head no I can't Glen if they find out more people know then just me they'll hurt him again, as bad as i want them away from him I can't because he's just gonna go right back, this time Glen had stood back up on his feet, "Damn it Evan", he said placing his hands are the smaller ones shoulders if you don't tell me they may not be a next time. Evan swallowed hard he knew then and there what he had to do, he had to tell Glen who Randy had been dating if not it might end up killing him, "Evan say something", Glen asked almost begging the younger man, "you won't believe me when I tell you", Glen nodded his head and said try me Evan stood up and looked the taller man in the eyes' and said the two names he never thought would be named. John Cena and Dave Batista. Glen just stood there trying to piece together what Evan had just told him. "See I told you", Evan said looking up at the other man in tears, "No Evan I believe you", Glen said nodding toward the younger man to show him that he did. They both stood there in silence until Glen broke it, "How about we go see Randy now," he said holding out his hand. Evan slowly nodded his head and said that he would like too.

**I promise the story is far from over Please Review what I have so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mark and Glen's room_

If you don't mind Mark to hand me those Ace bandages out of my bag and I'll wrap his ribs up and then I'll be done, Mark pulled the bandages out of the bag and handed them to Kevin, "alright here is where you're gonna have to help me by hold him up while I wrap his ribs," Mark set Randy up and set down behind him and held him while Kevin went to work, a few moments later Kevin was done, "Alright I'm done you can let him down now," Mark stood up and slowly put Randy back down on the bed, "What are his injury's Kevin," Mark asked. Kevin started to put his equipment away, well where do you want me to start, I can tell you about his concussion or his severely bruised ribs or I can tell you about the fact that his been choked where do you want me to start? Mark could tell the younger man was upset, Don't beat yourself up Kevin, How can I not Mark I should have said something yesterday, And if you had he might be worser then what he is now you don't know who ever did this like I do Kevin he got off lucky this time.

Before Mark could say anything the door opened up and Evan and Glen came in, RANDY yelled the smaller man as he started to run across the room just to be caught by Mark. "Easy Evan his gonna make it but you can't go over there bouncing around and mess up what the doctor just did. Evan looked at Kevin "Thank you for fixing him up," Kevin couldn't help but smile at the younger man, it's no trouble you guys just need to let him rest he'll wake up soon you need to make sure he doesn't move around too much or he could hurt himself more than what he already is. Evan nodded and moved toward the bed, Kevin couldn't help but smile at the younger man, his bandages will need to be changed as well, Now if you don't mind me I'll see myself out gentlemen hope the rest of your morning gets better, with that said Kevin made his way toward the door, Mark finally spoke "thank you Kevin for coming". Kevin who had reached the door turned and smiled and nodded without saying a word and stepped out into the hall.

Mark stood there for a moment staring at the door not realizing that Glen had made his way over to him. "What do we do now Mark", Glen asked. Mark turned and looked at Glen, We do the only thing we can do and that's wait till he wakes up and see if we can get him to talk if not we just keep an eye on him. Glen nodded his head in agreement. As Glen was about to hug Mark Evan ran into the room. "Come Quick his waking up," with that said the two men followed the smaller man into the room. Evan who was already at Randy's side trying to get him to lay back down, looked toward Mark and Glen for help, "Come on Randy your hurt you gotta stay still," Evan begged the older man. "No Evan got to get back to the room before they get back," Randy said while trying to stand. Mark and Glen both looked at each other hearing the fear in the voice of the man fighting with the smaller man to get up out of the bed. Evan looked toward Mark and Glen again begging with his eyes for help.

Mark was the first too speak, "Randy get back in that bed after the trouble Kevin had fixing you up I don't want you to mess the work he did." With that said Randy froze looking toward where the new voice had come he swallowed hard and looked back and Evan with fear in his eyes as well as tears knowing then and there with the other two men standing in the room and Evan there as well that his Secret was out, he took a deep breath again trying to hide the fear from the other two men in the room, because those two men were the last people he wanted to show in sign of weakness to. Randy set back down on the bed and closed his eyes and swallowed, "For the last time please let me go back to the room," Randy said looking down at the floor. "Why Randy go back and face those two," Mark asked with a growl. Randy stood up on unsteady legs with one arm wrapped around his waist as to protect his ribs and the other one moving across the bed toward the end helping him walk. Looking at Mark and Glen Why do you two care, We've never been the best of friends and it's really no secret that neither of you like me, Randy said finally making it to the end of the bed.

Evan finally spoke "Randy that wasn't very nice," Randy turned and looked at the shorter man, "Why did you bring them here for Evan it's not like I didn't have enough problems" , Evan stepped back away from Randy a bit, " I didn't bring them here Randy he swallowed Glen came and got me after he found you in the hall way." Randy turned and looked at Glen " I guess I should say thank you but I don't see why you did it, Randy said trying to sound stronger than what he was. It was Glen this time that couldn't help but growl and advance toward the injured man, Why you little piece of..., "Stop it now both of you Mark growled catching Glen by the elbow pulling him back. " Come on Mark let me go," Glen growled looking at the other man.

Just let me leave and I'll be out-of-your-way, you two can go back to bed, and Evan can go back to his room Randy said looking at both men. Mark couldn't help but speak next without thinking "What about you Randy," Mark said Looking at the younger man who was trying to stand up. " I'm going to do what I always do and go back to the room," He said while trying to take a few steps away from the bed. "How do you plan on getting there you can hardly walk," asked Glen. Well Glen there's always me holding on to the wall and walking that way," Randy said taking one more step and closing his eyes when the wave of dizziness hit again. Evan turned toward Mark and Glen "Even though I think he should stay here I can always help him back to the room," he said looking into both men's eyes as if he was trying to get them to talk him out of it.

"Randy we'll let you leave this room if you can do one thing before you go," Said Mark. Randy who had stopped in the middle of the room between the bed and Mark and Glen asked with his eyes closed, What's that? We will let you leave if you can make it to the door without passing out, Randy couldn't help but laugh that should be easy, He wrapped his arm around his waist and started moving his feet again slowly as he was able without causing more pain then what he could stand. Evan could only shake his head at his friend as he watched on, Glen had stood back out-of-the-way with both eyes on the man as if he knew he would fall at any moment, Mark on the other hand hadn't bothered to step out of the path between Randy and the door. Randy finally looked up from the floor to find himself face to face with Mark, "What are you doing get out-of-the-way," Randy said slamming his eyes shut again when a stronger wave of dizziness over came him one more time. Mark took two steps backwards and to the side but still in the path of the injured Viper, "Alright I moved," he said looking at the younger man. Randy had tried to start to walk again when the strongest wave of dizziness hit him, "You know what...," Randy hadn't had time to get the sentence out when he started for the floor.

Mark who had been the closest had caught the unconscious man, "Thought you'd see it my way Sleeping Beauty," he said while picking him up and taking him back to the bed. As he pulled the covers up to the waist of Randy he turned and looked at Evan "Kevin said he had a pretty bad concussion and that if he got up and moved around a lot he'd be dizzy so don't worry his gonna be ok," Evan could only shake his head while looking down at his best friend. Glen who had stood by watching the whole thing unfold finally spoke "Evan your more than welcome to stay here if you want so you can stay close to Randy," Evan couldn't help but smile thank you for the offer but all my stuff is back in my room. "Why don't you stay in there on the couch and go get your stuff in the morning," Mark added.

Evan couldn't help but look between both men and smile "If you guys are sure your alright with it," Mark couldn't help but laugh I think it would be best for you to stay here for when those two come looking for him because your room is the first place there going to check, Glen couldn't help but nod his head in agreement and smile looking at the bed, "besides I think once Sleeping Beauty as Mark called him wakes back up were going to need all the help we can get with him. Evan couldn't help but smile and think that maybe his friend had finally found what he had needed all along and just didn't know it yet. Well since you both are alright with it I'll stay Evan said looking at each of them. "Well I guess we need to be headed to bed," Evan nodded his head in agreement Well good night both of you if he was to wake up yell for me and I'll come help he said as he was going out the door into the lounge area.

Mark and Glen both waited until the lounge area light went off to go to bed "Do you think he's gonna be alright," Glen asked Mark while nodding toward the other bed. I'm sure he will as long as someone can keep him away from those two morons but I have a feeling it's not going to be that easy Mark replied while giving Glen a quick kiss on the lips, Now go to bed it's going to be a long day. Goodnight Mark Glen said while rolling over on his side so Mark could lay behind him, Goodnight Glen Mark side and gave him another kiss. and with that they both went to sleep.

_Little did they know how right Mark was when he said it wasn't going to be easy..._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Randy Wakes up again and Mark and Glen find out more from Evan about what Randy's been put through.**

**Thanks for Reading and Please Review and let me know what you think**

**And should Evan be paired up with anybody?**


	3. Chapter 3

_A few hours later_

Randy rolled over and opened his good eye and let out a groan remembering that a few hours ago his secret that he had tried so hard to hide from someone other than Evan had been found out by the last two people that he wanted to find out what had happened to him. He set up and looked over to see that Mark and Glen were still both asleep. He turned and looked around the room realizing that Evan wasn't in there. He realized that this was his time to leave without being stopped.

_John and Dave's Room_

Dave Batista was shaken awake by his lover John Cena, "Dave wake up Randy didn't come back,"

Dave set up and looked over at the roll out bed where Randy usually was and laughed "Well I guess we'll just have to teach him his place when he finally shows up," he said rolling John over and kissing him, How about we have another round while we wait on him Dave said with an evil smile.

_Mark and Glens Room_

Randy had finally made it to the bedroom door that would lead him out into the living room part of the hotel suite , he opened the door and looked out and cursed himself when he seen Evan asleep on the couch, He knew how crushed the younger man was going to be when he woke up and found that he was gone but he knew that it was for the best that it was going to keep Evan safe from any of the backlash from John or Dave. So he decided to leave a note for someone to find

_I'm sorry for leaving and going back to John and Dave_

_But it's for the best I can handle the punishment that I'll receive _

_But I don't think I could handle it if Evan got hurt because I didn't return last night_

_I'm sorry _

_Randy_

Randy placed the note where someone would find it, and turned and walked toward the door taking one last look at Evan and then opened the door and stepped out.

He started down the hall way knowing when he got to the door of the hotel room he was in trouble he just hoped that it wouldn't come back on either Mark or Glen and Evan he knew that he would take whatever punishment that Dave and John would give him to safe them. He finally made it to the door and knocked because he didn't have his hotel room key, he stood there and prayed that it would be John that answered the door instead of Dave, he knew that John would do or say anything till he got into the hotel room but to Dave it didn't matter where they were if he wanted to abuse Randy in any way he did. As he stood there thinking the door opened, Randy looked up to face John "I'm sorry that I didn't come back last night," he said hoping that would help in some way. John looked Randy up and down noticing that he had been bandaged up "Looks like little Evan is getting better at fixing you up , John said grabbing Randy by the wrist and pulling him into the room, Well don't just stand there come in his waiting on you," with that Randy stepped into the room.

_Back to Mark and Glens room_

Mark woke up to the movement of Glen getting out of bed "What's wrong Glen," Glen couldn't help but laugh well we've slept for a little while don't you think it's time to get up, besides Randy's up I'm gonna go check on him go back to sleep if you want, " No I'm getting up too with the way he acted last night you might need help," they both claimed out of bed and made their way to the in suite living room only to find Evan asleep on the couch. " Glen go check the bathroom see if his in there," Mark said looking around the room like he was looking for something. Glen made his way to the bathroom only to find it empty then and there he knew that Randy had gotten up out of bed and left without anyone waking up, He made his way back to the where Mark was to find that Evan was now awake. "His not in the bathroom he said looking at them," Mark turned around and handed him the letter that Randy left. Glen read the letter and looked between Mark and Evan you've got to be kidding me. The three men stood there in silence for a minute until Evan finally spoke "I think it's time for me to tell you what all I know so you guys can help Randy," he said looking up into the Eyes of both men.

Mark and Glen nodded their head in agreement and stood while the younger man spoke. " It started out being just Randy and John in the relationship and as far as I know they never had any problems the problems started when John cheated on Randy with Dave but didn't want to break it off with Randy so he talked Randy into being in a relationship with the three of them of course Randy loving John as much as he did went along with everything, Glen couldn't help but ask "So John never beat Randy," Evan looked up from the floor where he had looked since he started talking, " I don't think John did but I'm not sure Randy didn't start asking for my help until after Dave showed up." I wasn't aware of what was going on until one night I found Randy beating and bloody in nothing but his boxer shorts outside my hotel room door, Evan paused taking a breath and looking down again. That's when mark couldn't help but ask, " Has there been worser time's then tonight," he said looking at the smaller man, Evan looked up at Mark " Tonight's been the baddest I've seen Randy which makes me scared that since he went back the next time Nobody's going to be able to save him.

_Meanwhile..._

John had pulled Randy so hard into the room he lost his balance and fell, " It's about time you showed up," John growled. Randy rolled over holding his ribs "I'm sorry I should have called," he said in a low voice John who was seeing red reached down and smacked Randy hard across the face " Yeah you should have you little," Before John could finish saying anything the door to the bedroom opened " Well it's nice for you to finally join us Randy," Dave said with an evil smile to John.

**I had a hard time putting this chapter together. So sorry if it seems short**

**So I may add to it or leave it like it is. I'm having trouble writing John Cena as a bad guy anybody have **

**Please Review and Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mark and Glen's Room**_

"You've got to be kidding me," Glen turned growling at Mark. "Glen there's not a lot we can do Randy choose to go back to them," Mark said Evan had set there quietly listening to the two men argue, he had offered to go back to his room but neither Mark or Glen would have anything of it. It's just not right Glen growled punching the only thing that was close to him at the moment which was the door. "Hey don't," Mark said grabbing a hold of Glen's shoulders and turning him around. Evan at this moment felt like he shouldn't be witnessing this got up to leave. "Evan set down," both men said at the same time Evan flopped back down on the end of the couch.

Mark turned back toward Glen " Listen we can't help Randy unless he asks for it and to me him going back shows me at the moment he doesn't want that help," Glen started to speak but Mark held up his hand. " No wait I'm not done," I know you want to help him and I do as well but if he's not asking all we can do is set and wait till he decides that his had enough. "Well Mark when's that going to be, after they've beaten him to the point that he can't make that decision or to the point of no return Glen said looking at the older man.

_**Dave and John's Room**_

Well it's nice for you to finally join us Randy, Dave said with an evil smile toward John, Randy looked over at Dave from the floor where john had him pinned down and closed his eyes he knew with Dave holding that belt he was in trouble, " Get him up John and face him against the wall," he said looking John up and down. John yanked Randy up off the floor and pushed him up against by his neck and whispered into Randy's ear "I'm going to step back are you going to be a good boy and stand there or I'm I going to have to hold you," Randy could only answer back with the only answer he hoped would make it a little easier on himself, "Yes I'll stand still," He replied. John happy with the answer slowly backed away and left Randy facing the wall. Randy jumped at the sound of Dave's voice as he started talking again "Why do you still have your shirt on, You know your supposed to have it off by now he growled in Randy's ear," Randy started to reach down to pull it off, "Never mind your taking to long," John help him with his shirt. Randy stood there waiting to be turned around but never was, before he had time to think he felt John's hands at the top of his shirt behind his head, the next thing he heard made him feel sick it was the sound of his shirt ripping down the back.

John stepped back to admire his work, looking over at Dave with the same evil smile on his face that Dave had gave him earlier and asked "Was that fast enough for you," Dave laughed and walked over to John and kissed him on the check. Now go back over to the couch and enjoy the show while I show our boy here who he belongs too. John could only smile as he walked backwards to the count to set and watch the show that Dave had promised him.

_**Mark and Glen's Room**_

Evan set there on the couch in silence as the two lovers went back to arguing over Randy and weather or not they were going to go get him with out him asking for their help. Will you both shut up Evan finally yelled after setting there listening to them argue, The two older men stopped and turned toward Evan. "What is it," Glen growled at the smaller man. " I know you both are worried about Randy but you two standing there arguing isn't going to help anybody, I can tell you that Randy's not going to ask for anybody to help him in my opinion John's done got it in his head that he deserves this and We all know that Randy's to stubborn to ask for help anyways even if he didn't think he deserved being beat. "How bad to you think it has to get before he would ask for help from anybody," asked Glen. Evan looked from one man to the other "I'll be honest with you I don't know how bad that it would have to be but I do know that he wouldn't ask you two to help him," Mark couldn't help but speak now "Why do you say that for," he asked. "Didn't you two see how he acted when he figured out you guys knew what was going on" Evan asked giving each man a questioning look. Of course replied Mark looking at Glen "We were the last two people he wanted to be in a room with," Yeah agreed Glen. Evan couldn't help but close his eyes and shake his head You two just don't get it do you, he said walking toward the door. "Evan wait," Mark called out knowing that Glen wouldn't. Evan turned around looking at both men, "What," he said. What did you mean by we didn't get it? Evan stood there a moment trying to decide if he should tell them or not, he knew that it would make Randy mad but then again he knew that it might help matters as well, Well I'll admit there's no easy way to tell you both this and it's going more then likely make things worse he said nodding toward Glen meaning him, but a few weeks back Randy told me a secret, I promised not to tell but after seeing the condition he was in and everything I think I need to…

_**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**_

Randy stood there with his forehead pressed up against the wall and his eyes squeezed shut as Dave ran one of his hand up one of Randy's sides and up toward his shoulder and back down his arm, he then stepped up pressing all of Randy's body against the wall and whispered in his ear "this is going to be fun,"

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, and sorry that this chapter stunk as well I promise it sounded better on paper.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so sorry for the Delay in this story I've had the worst writers block in the world with it.**_  
_

**Once again I own nothing put the Plot I don't own the people**

* * *

_previously _

_"Well I'll admit there's no easy way to tell you both this and it's going more than likely make things worse he said nodding toward Glen meaning him, but a few weeks back Randy told me a secret, I promised not to tell but after seeing the condition he was in and everything I think I need to._

Both men stood staring at the smaller man. "What is it," Mark asked looking at Evan trying not to show the fear of what Randy's secret might be. Glen on the other hand was trying not to smile like a fool. Because unlike Mark he had a feeling of what Randy's secret might be. "Ok," Evan said taking a deep breath trying to figure out if what he was about to say was going to get Randy hurt worser then what he already was. "Stop stalling Evan, and tell us what it is already," Glen said looking down at the smaller man. Once again Evan took a deep breath but this time looked both of them in the eyes. "I'm only going to say this once, so listening close," he said standing up taller. "Alright," Mark and Glen said together. "Randylikesthebothofyou, alright there I said it now I'm gonna go Bye " Evan said in a hurry leaving a silent Glen and Mark standing before him. The door slamming shut with Evans departure brought them both back to the world of the leaving. "Did he say what I think he said," Glen asked Mark without taking his eyes off the door. "Yeah, I think he did," replied Mark.

_Meanwhile_

Randy stood there with his forehead pressed up against the wall and his eyes squeezed shut waiting to see what his two tormentors had in store for him he could hear John laughing as Dave ran one of his hand up one of Randy's sides pulling at the wrapping that the doctor had put around Randy's ribs to protect them. "You won't be needing that anymore," Dave said with a laugh. Randy closed his eyes to fight of a wave of nausea, "What's wrong is little Randall feeling sick." Dave asked with a smirk while keeping his hand going up toward his shoulder and back down his arm, he then used his body to press Randy up against the wall. "You stand right there and don't move," he said stepping back away from him. "Give me your belt Babe," he said stepping back toward John and not taking his eyes from Randy. John handed his belt to Dave with a smirk on his face. "Give it to him good," John said nodding toward Randy. Dave stepped to the side of Randy so that John could have a few of his back. "Remember Randall not a sound," Dave said. As much as Randy tried to brace himself for the impact of the belt he still jumped when the cold leather made contact with his back he let out a whimper between his lips. "Remember not a sound," Dave said before he started back with the belt. Randy went back to biting his lip he knew if he made a sound that it was just going to get worser for him. Randy was for sure how long Dave had continued with the belt, "Time to change this up," Dave said tossing the belt to the floor. "What now," asked John. "Time for some fun," with that said Dave walked up and grabbed a hold of the back of Randy's neck. "I hope you've learned your lesson," Dave said in Randy's ear but loud enough for John to hear it. Randy could only shake his head yes. "Well that's good, now have a nice nap," Dave said taking a hold of Randy's neck tighter and bringing his head back and slamming it as hard as he could into the wall.

_Mark and Glen's Room_

"What are you thinking," Glen asked sitting beside Mark on the couch. "I'm not sure, I'm still trying to figure out if I heard Evan right," Mark said looking over at Glen. "Oh I think we both heard him right," Glen said with a smile before getting up and headed into the other room. Mark didn't say anything but watched Glen walk away. Glen came back out a few moments later with his coat in his hands. "Where do you think your going," Mark asked him looking up from the couch. "Well you heard the boy, Randy likes the both of us," Glen said with a smile that would scare most people. "You mean to tell me, you plan on going and getting him," Mark said standing up and walking toward Glen. "Yup that was the thought," Glen said with a smile. "Your crazier then you look, you know that," Mark said shaking his head. "Yeah but you love me anyways," Glen said starting for the door.

"You just can't go down there and steal him away," Mark said stopping Glen dead in his tracks. "Well Why not," Glen asked turning around. "Did you even think of the mayhem that you would cause by doing that," He said walking to stand face to face with Glen. "Well I was kinda hoping, you were going with me," Glen replied looking at the older man with sad eyes hoping it would help talk the man into joining him in rescuing Their little Viper. "No, we wait till Randy asks for help," Mark said trying to stand firm behind the words he spoke. "What if doesn't, but we see that he needs help," Glen asked trying every which way to get the older man to change his mind. "That's when we take action," Mark said trying to pull Glen into a hug but failed when the younger man pulled away with a huff and sat down on the couch. "Fine have it your way, but the first sign of trouble I'm going with or without you," Glen said crossing his arms showing that he was mad for not getting his way. "Alright first sign of trouble, we ask Randy If he needs help," Mark said holding out a hand for Glen to shake. "A hand shake really," Glen asked looking up at Mark. Mark rolled his eyes and bent down and gave the other man a kiss, after a few moments both men had to pull back for air. "Is that better," Mark asked Glen. "Yup," Glen said standing up and heading back toward the bedroom.

_Dave and John's Room_

Randy came to sometime after Dave and John had left the hotel room finding himself still on the floor where he had landed from the assault that both Dave and John gave him, with the help of the couch and after battling a few rounds of nausea and dizziness he finally pulled himself up and set down on it wincing in pain as his back and his bottom made contact with the couch. Randy set there for a few seconds and fought against the need to lay down on the couch to fight the dizziness, he slowly looked around the room which was clean enough you couldn't tell what had went on hours before hand, he couldn't help but laugh to himself, those two always cleaned up the room after what they did to him leaving no trace behind, so that if Randy ever did go to the police he would have no evidence to back up his claim as he reopened his eyes after having closed them the site of an envelope got his attention, slowly as he could he stood up and made his way to it, with hands he couldn't stop from shaken he reached for it and opened it.

_Randall,_

_You know the routine if you go to the cops we go after Evan_

_and then we come after you and the beating you will receive will be the worst you ever got from either of us._

_Remember to cover up don't want no one to get any ideas_

_and we will see you at the arena when you get there you come straight to our LOCKEROOM  
_

_Love,_

_Dave and John_

Randy closed his eyes to fight back the tears, he hated that these two had so much control over him, he hated that he didn't have the nerve to tell Mark and Glen how he felt about them. Randy turned and looked at the clock he had a few hours before he had to get to the arena. he knew it would take him that long to get ready at the speed he was moving. He slowly got up off the couch and walked toward his suitcase that was on the bed and pulled out some clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower and to wash away any evidence of what Dave and John had done to him. After getting dressed he closed and left the hotel room headed toward the arena, Little Did Randy though he had a pair of eyes watching him. The person pulled out his phone and sent a text message to the person that told him to stand guard and watch.

_Unknown Phone: The Viper is leaving the building_

_Unknown Phone: Is he alright?_

_Unknown Phone: He's not looking to hot boss, looks like they did a number on him this time._

_Unknown Phone: Follow Him and Get Your Butt back here NOW!_

_Unknown Phone: Yes Boss._

* * *

**Like I said at the start i'm so so sorry for the Delay. and any mistakes in this story as well I tried to make sure i've added what happen in the earlier chapters into this one so if things don't add up sorry.**

**I'm sorry for how bad the scene between Dave and John and Randy was written those kinds of scenes are my best subject :-( but I promise to get better.**

**and Please Review and Let me know what you think Please :-) I'm sure i've left mistakes in it So any Reviews will help :-)**

**And Last thing then i'll leave you alone Who do you guys think the people at the end are :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing in this story except for the plot itself**

**Happy New Year Everybody :-)**

* * *

Evan paced back and forth trying to calm his nerves down he hadn't heard from Randy at all since he had left and he was worried about the condition that his friend might be in from going back to Dave and John, He knew that he should have went to Mark and Glen earlier with what Randy had told him but he didn't want to lose Randy's trust since the older man seemed not to trust very easy, looking at the clock he seen that it was two hours to show time so he pulled out his phone and sent Randy a text hoping he would be able to answer him. _Evan: Hope your alright, and if you can answer back and let me know please I'm worried about don't get mad at me but I told Glen and Mark what you told me about you liking them. _Evan held his breath as he hit the send button hoping he hadn't made a mistake by telling Randy he had told Glen and Mark.

Randy pulled into the arena parking lot to the sound of his phone going off, shaking his head at the ringtone that signaled that it was a text from Evan, he looked down at the clock on the car radio thirty minutes till he had to be in Dave and John's locker room and he figured with the way he was moving he was going to need all the time he could get sliding his phone into his pocket he opened the car door and got out trying not to jar his rips any more than he had to, standing up with his hand still on the car door he took in a breath to fight of the dizziness and the nausea feeling that hit him, He wasn't for sure if the whole standing thing was a good idea but he knew that if he wasn't in that locker room when he was supposed to be he was going to be in an even more world of hurt, Stepping to the side with his hand still on the door he shut it and slowly moved toward the back of the car slower than he normally would have. After popping the trunk he was hit with the feeling that he was being watched, he used to wasn't able to tell you when he was being watched but after being with Dave and John the instinct grew on him, pulling his bags out of the trunk he shook it off being either John or Dave or Some of the fans that came early to the show, shutting the lid he started toward the Superstar entrance at the side of the building after checking in he entered the building still with the feeling of being watched.

_Unknown Phone: Have you both got to the arena yet?_

_Unknown Phone: Yup Just now getting here, and may I add you owe me a taco ;-(_

_Unknown Phone: I'll buy you 20 damn taco's just keep an eye on him and hurry up and get in here and report _

_Unknown Phone: For 20 taco's I'll grow wings and fly there :-)_

Having grown nervous when Randy didn't text him back Evan decided to go on the hunt for the older man after searching the halls for a few minutes he found him. "There you are," Evan said hugging the older man, "You act like you haven't seen me in months," He replied trying to hide the pain, The smaller man pulled back and looked up at him. "Your in pain aren't you," he said eyeing Randy up and down. "No Evan, I just feel like I've went twelve rounds with Big show," He said with a hiss touching his ribs, "Why did you go back," Evan said looking around whispering to make sure no one was around that didn't need to hear. "You know Why Evan, I couldn't let them come after you" Randy whispered back. "I told you, I could take care of myself," Evan said looking up to Randy's face. "It doesn't matter, What's done is done," Randy said looking down at the floor. Evan looking around to see who all was around them spoke again. "You could have stayed with Mark and Glen," Evan whispered. "NO," Randy said shooting his head up not offering to keep his voice low. "Why not," Evan asked making the older man look at him in the eye. "You know Why, after what all Dave and John have done to me their not going to want me," Randy said bringing his voice down to a whisper. "You don't know that," Evan said trying to hide the tears for his friend in his eyes. "Yes I do, now if you excuse me, I'm going to be late, we both know that's the last thing I need," Randy hissed picking the bag up he had dropped and stepping around Evan and walking off, Evan turned around Watching his friend go with tears in his eyes, "I'm scared I'm going to lose your trust," Evan whispered to himself thinking about the text message and walking off the other way. neither man noticed that they had been watched during their conversation.

_Meanwhile somewhere in the arena_

A man set behind his desk looking down out a picture, He was still kicking his self for not believing the youngest man in that picture the night he called asking for help he still remembered that conversation like it was yesterday.

_"I need help," Randy on the other end of the line said. "Where are you," he asked "A hospital in Tampa," he replied on the other end of the line said. "What happen," he asked. "Dave and John did a number on me,I need help getting away," the voice replied. "You've got to be kidding me," He couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you of all people would help me, but I guess I was wrong," Randy said on the other end said hanging up, not giving him another chance to say anything._

The man was brought out of his thoughts when a knock came at the door, "Come in," he called out not looking up from the picture, "Well I'm here boss now where's my food," came the voice that made him look up, "Is that all you do now, Eat," He asked the blonde man. "Yeah well Retirement does that to you," The blonde replied setting down in the chair with a smile. Both men set in silence for a few minutes. "If you can beat Big Show to catering, I think they've got taco's," He said smiling at the blonde man, "Well if you don't mind me then, I think I'll go grab me something to eat, and see if I can find anything else out, while seeing if I can find Christian," He said getting up and starting toward the door. "Thanks for coming back and helping Copeland," the man called out before he could open the door. Turning around the man who the WWE Universe knew as Edge turned around and smiled. "No need to thank me, someone's got to help you fix your mistake Hunter," Adam said opening the door and stepping out leaving Hunter to his own thought's.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Please Review and the next update may take awhile :-(**

**So the boss and lackey has been told so What do you guys think about who it is?**

**Note: The flash back came from a part in the first of the story where it was said that it wasn't the first time Dave and John beat Randy**

**They will be more Dave and John and Taker and Kane in the next chapter I promise**


	7. Not An Update

Sorry that this isn't an update :-( and hate to say this story is going on hold. The Idea's for this story haven't been coming like they use too. I know I've got mistakes in this story that were pointed out to me that deal with time wise and stuff and I plan on fixing that. So I'm thinking of redoing the story the story will still have the same character's in it and was wondering if you guys are still interested in the story? Let me know what you guys think?


End file.
